GOM
by cRaZyDeMoN40
Summary: A Demon gets cast away from the Underworld and into the human world and Shinobu is the unfortunate one who encounters him. Though his memory is lost Shinobu's life is turned upside down once she brings the demon into the inn and into her life.
1. Chapter 1

GOM

CD: I'm not dead, ain't that great? After many months of not uploading I came back with a new story that no one shall review, but what the hell, as long as I get many views it shall be okay.

* * *

As long as I have been alive and dead I know certain things that no creature should know, I have been born ever since the Passion of Christ but even then there are questions that even I don't know the answer to them. If you're wondering who am I you shall know in time but for now I shall tell you about the first demon who turned for the first time _since_ the beginning of time into an angel. We'll start out with the fact that I despise human mortals, they _**die**_ quickly and I **_have to take care of their souls_** and I have no rest not even a minute to close my eyes, it's a tough job but someone's got to do it. Now that that's settled I shall tell you this story about Gomadamus, the prince of the underworld.

He was born ever since God created the world or what you humans think the world was created by something you call the 'Big Bang', he was born to be a terrible prince, a prince that showed no mercy, he had dark long hair with part of it covering his right eye, he had the face of every woman's dream guy (including myself) he had a intimidating glare and glourious physique, he is loyal to his father, the Lord of the Underworld, who has no name. Centuries of doing his father's bidding no matter how cruel or how evil they were, Gomadamus made sure the job was completely done, his father was slowly turning him into a monster. Gomadamus was filled with pride, thinking he was supreme, powerful and he, like me, hated humans. He said and I quote:

"Humans are weak and pathetic, only I The Prince of the Underworld will soon destroy their existence, only I shall send them to the fiery pits of the Underworld and nothing shall stop me"

Hmhmhm, so hot.. 'ahem' like I was saying he's only desire was to destroy humans but one thought differently, his lover Megara thought that what he was doing was wrong

"Gomadamus, when shall this end, when will you notice that you are turning into something more horrible than your father" said Megara

"What I do is for the glory of my father and of the Underworld"

"Glory of the Underworld" Megara scoffed "It's always been about you and your desire to kill" she said angrily and left leaving a very confused Gomadamus. This is where he started to think about the things he had done. What was it for really, was it only because he wanted to or is he just doing his father's bidding because of honor or his father was planning something. This thoughts ran through his head like a mouse in a maze trying to find the cheese, Gomadamus was the mouse and what he was trying to find is the answer to his questions.

Unfortunately his father saw everything and he knew that Gomadamus's lover was the only thing holding him and Gomadamus back from conquering the worlds and conquering his worst enemy, the Almighty Himself. So he planned something devilish, a very perfect plan I might add. His father summoned Gomadamus and, as loyal as he is, had arrived not a second later. His father told him to hunt down demons who are rebellious to his right to rule as the Lord of the Underworld, Gomadamus accepted this and with demon warriors at his side went to search for them until he found a group of demons inside a dark cave. He and his minions slaughtered them without mercy or hesitation, Gomadamus killed the last demon with his royal trident. His eyes were filled with hatred but he realized that the one he slayed looked familiar, he slowly realized that the one he killed was none other than Megara, his lover, he kneeled down and lifted her body, her eyes were staring directly at him as he mourned for her.

"Megara, my love... but how?" only one tear slowly went down his left eye. His father suddenly appeared in front of him and said to him

"She was holding you back my son, I had to order you to kill her, now that there is nothing in your way you shall become more powerful than ever before"

Gomadamus realized his past mistakes and the horrible things he had done, he was guilty. But he also was filled with pure rage, his blood boiled, his eyes glowed red, he knew everything now. His father was not treating him as a son or prince, no he knew that to his father's eyes he was but a mere tool of destruction, he hated himself for foolishly thinking that what his father was ordering to do was for the horrible glory of the Underworld

"Now that that wench is dealt with I have another task for you" his father grinned

Gomadamus stood up and stared at his father, no, this evil creature with great hatred

"No"

".. What?!"

"I shall no more serve you, **_father_**, I will never do as you command anymore, I will cast you out of this place and I shall be the new ruler of the Underworld"

His father only could stare at Gomadamus but then he transformed into a giant horrible looking creature, a swirl of energy was surrounding them like being inside a hurricane, chains wrapped around Gomadamus's arms and legs. They were boiling hot, Gomadamus screamed in pain as the chains were burning his flesh and his father yelled

"**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!?! I AM YOUR LORD AND AS SUCH YOU WILL DO AS I PLEASE!!!**"

"NEVER!!! YOU MAY KILL ME NOW BUT KNOW THAT IF YOU DO YOUR DREAM OF CONQUERING THE WORLD SHALL NEVER BECOME A REALITY!!!"

"**EVEN IN PAIN AS YOU ARE RIGHT NOW, YOU CONTINUE TO DEFY ME!?! VERY WELL I SHALL SHOW YOU THAT THE MORTAL WORLD IS MUCH MORE WORSE THAN THE UNDERWORLD!!!"  
**

And with that, the chains removed Gomadamus's armour and weapon only leaving him in dark trousers

"**YOU SHALL BE REMOVED FROM YOUR RANK AS PRINCE SO THAT IN THE MORTAL WORLD THE HUMANS SHALL RULE YOU!!!"**

His father then sent Gomadamus upwards, he was cast out of the Underworld and soon will ascend in the Human world.

* * *

I told you all about Gomadamus and how he will enter the Mortal world but before that, I bet you're curious about who will Gomadamus meet. Let me tell you about the first person who he shall encounter, little Shinobu Maehara. Shinobu is a teenager with blue hair and a shy personality, but you probably already know that. In fact why should I need to tell you, a human no less, what you already know about her. It was 6 in the morning and Shinobu was sleeping until the alarm rang, she turned it off and sat up. She stretched her arms, yawned and went out of her dorm to start a new day. She's a weird human that Shinobu, at first she was depressed because of her parents but then, thanks to this Keitaro Urashima, who seems to _**always escape **_me, she's so cheerful that it sickens me but at least she's the Sacred Council's favorite human.

Shinobu always start off making breakfest to her friends, her friends praise her for the food and she always deny her well earned ability to cook, some of these humans are very strange as well but they live their ordinary lives while as Shinobu, her life is about to turn upside down once she meets Gomadamus. Like every teenager's life there's also her shcool life, so she went to school along with the strangest human ever to have existed, Kaolla Su. Time passed and it was lunchtime, Shinobu with her friends were eating lunch.

Su placed her head on Shinobu's lap and got comfortable while eating her sandwich, Shinobu didn't seem to mind. The lunch was quiet until Su asked Shinobu a random question

"Hey Shinobu" she said with her mouth full

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in angels?" Shinobu thought about it for a moment

"Well, I think they exist although I'm not really that religious"

"Then why can't we see them" Su was looking at the sky and Shinobu looked too

"I don't know.. there are some things in life that we can only believe in and it kind of depends on the person who believes in things like aliens or monsters or even life in another galaxy, but some of us just want to see it to believe it, they want proof of their existance but like I said, sometimes you don't need proof or evidence to believe, sometimes all you need is faith"

"But I believe in them, why can't I see one"

"I don't know, there some things in life that remain a mystery" deep words from a human but what she said had some truth in it and even I don't have all the answers. The school bell rang and everyone went inside.

Shinobu had to stay in school for tutoring classes so Su went off without her, a few hours later she was on her way towards the inn and on her way she decided to take a shortcut through an empty valley far from the town. She yawned as she walked by

"Those tutoring classes sure make me sleepy, I feel like the ground's shaking" but that was not her head, the ground was really shaking, violently I might add. Shinobu started to panic and almost couldn't balance herself, a crater opened from the ground revealing a red light, and Shinobu, being close to it, almost burned her skin. She backed away quickly but dropped down and when she lifted her head she saw the intimidating pose, and glare of Gomadamus. He stared at her with a fiery glare, she was very scared and tears rolled out of her eyes. She saw angel wings on Gomadamus and thought she was going to get killed until Gomadamus suddenly lost consciousness and fell. The crater sealed itself and there he was, Gomadamus, the ex Prince of the Underworld cast away from his home because of his father.

Part of Shinobu's mind was telling her to run away and leave Gomadamus but the other part was telling her to help the poor man or creature. But we all know, especially you, that Shinobu can't simply leave him there, trying to find a phone was not really simple since she's far away from town and she was also close to the inn, so she got and tried to lift him but to her surprise he was surprisingly light weight, yes she could carry him to the inn no problem but unknown to Shinobu was that her real problems are just about to begin starting with helping the one thing that could possibly end her world. That's enough for today, I don't like spoiling creatures, _especially _humans.

* * *

CD: What do you think? my grammar is a bit wrong, I know that, and I tried the best I could for the sentences as well. 'Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back mortals, I'm actually surprised to see you all here considering the fact that I despise all of you. Ah well let's get started, where was I? ah yes! Gomadamus's ascension and Shinobu freaking out, okay here I go.

While Shinobu was dragging Gomadamus to the inn, up in the heavens the Council was in an uproar. Wait I think I'm getting ahead of myself you don't know what I'm talking about do you? well then I shall explain what Council I'm talking about. The Council of Order is what keeps the world alive and in control you know what I mean? They are the ones in charge of.. well everything! Chaos, control, balance, Death, all that jazz. But the Council did not expect Gomadamus's ascension to the mortal world, but at the same time they predicted it and that's why they are panicking, fools.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!! A SCANDAL!!!"

"THIS IS BLASPHEMY!! THIS IS MADNESS!!!"

"Madness!? THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!"

"How could we have been so careless?"

"All of you be quiet!! No shouting in the shouting table until noon"

The Council consists in 5 leaders and each leader has their own world, Ramadus is the main leader that unites the Council as well as the world, Diana is the one who's in charge of chaos in the world, Maito is the guy in charge of control, Samael's the guy of true or false predictions like.. the end of the world which is the same day that I lose my job, and Vega, my boss, is in charge of all the races in the world, what you think humans are the only living beings? boy I tell you, you have never been so wrong in your life

"Before we kill each other, we need to take this into consideration" Ramadus mentioned

"Are you mad!? this is a demon we are talking about, A DEMON!!, in the HUMAN world that's not right, it's not supposed to be that way" Vega protested

"Wow can you imagine the sure chaos that will ensure in the world, it's going to be so much fun!" the crazy fool Diana laughed but Maito thought differently

"Are you insane woman!? can you imagine the kind of paperwork and stuff that I need to do in order to keep the world in ORDER AND CONTROL!!"

They all talked nonesense except Ramadus who just stared at them and shook his head slowly

"Let's be rid of him!!!" Vega shouted

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" Ramadus caught everyone's attention

"We cannot be rid of him he's the prince of the Underworld and if we fight Gomadamus it could lead to another war between Angels and Demons that would completely destroy the world"

Samael was doing calculations in his tablet

"My word!! The probabilty of a war of that magnitude could have an 87% chance of destroying the world and if Gomadamus continues to stay in the mortal world that percentage raises to a 92"

Everyone at the table stood there in deep thought until Maito checked the time

"It's noon"

Everyone shouted like madmen.. or beast.. wow they are so pissed it's not even T rated…

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BITCH, IF ONLY YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE!!!" Maito shouted at Diana and she got up from her seat

"THAT'S IT!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS SINCE THE PASSION!!!"

"C'MON, I CAN TAKE YOUON ALL DAY!!!"

"OKAY!!!" Diana pounced on Maito and… whoa, that's not right!! Ooh, ow, oh it's not supposed to bend like that!

Gomadamus was floating in complete darkness, asleep and at the same time remembering when he slaughtered his own lover and friends. The flames of his homeworld consumed him until he finally awoke from his deep sleep. He was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans, he was in someone else's bed. The room he was in was made of wood, and it had one window that shined from the sun giving the room a bright atmosphere. Gomadamus tried to remember how he got in this strange room but nothing came out of his head, in fact, he couldn't even remember his own name.

"G..G-om?" he tried to say

"Gom, Gom!!" that was the only words he could say. He panicked as he couldn't remember a thing about how he got here and, even worse, who was he and why can't he speak anything else but

"GOM!!! GOOOOM!!!!!" he got up and dashed out the door

"Hey watch it!!" Gomadamus ran past someone but ignored the person due to the panicking state he was in

"Careful!!"

"Hey!!"

"What the hell!!?"

"OOF!!!" he accidentally tripped on someone and the impact made them fall on top of each other. Gomadamus was on top of a girl who was looking at him with intense eyes

"GET OFF!!!" she punched Gomadamus sending him upwards and he landed hard on the ground

"g..gom?" he looked up to see a girl with a yellow turtleneck shirt and a red skirt

"YOU PERVERT!!!" she raised her arm

"G-GOM!!!" Gomadamus quickly got out of the way as the girl hit the ground very roughly. Gomadamus turned around only to see four missiles going straight at him and at the scary angry girl as well. He picked the girl, who wants to kill him, and jumped up. Of course since he couldn't remember that he is the prince of the Underworld, when he jumped he jumped very high that he could reach the clouds… which isn't a good thing.

"WHOA!!! WHA!!! WHAAAAAA!!!!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!"

They both were falling and heading directly towards the inn, Gomadamus's instinct kicked in so he grabbed the girl and turned so his back was facing down and prepared for the impact.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!?! LET GO!!!" of course the girl wasn't making things easier for Gomadamus but he grabbed her really tight that he was choking her, remember? Prince of the Underworld who doesn't know his own strength?

Luckily for them they landed on the hot springs but the impact was so hard that after they landed there was practically no water in the springs, just a hole, a knocked out Gomadamus, and a very very freaked out girl who somehow survived the fall.

Everyone at the inn checked out what happened, all they saw was the springs soaking wet and Keitaro who was cleaning the springs but was staring at the catastrophe

"Five hours… five hours of intense work" tears were coming down his eyes.

"Naru!! Are you okay!!?" Mitsune yelled, but Naru couldn't answer because she was petrified

"Oh no!!" Shinobu went down, as well as the other girls except for Keitaro… who was still staring

"Five hours…"


	3. Chapter 3

After the grave incident that happened, Shinobu explained everything to the residents. She secretly dragged Gomadamus inside so that the girls won't reject him

"Reject him? we aren't that bad you know, if he was unconcious we would've let him stay for a while" Mitsune clarified

"That was very fun!! when is he going to wake up again?" Suu jumped in excitement

"The reason I went into the sky was because of your rockets Suu!!" Naru argued

"Calm down there's no need for fighting" Keitaro tried to calm Naru but she kept on blabbing about how she could've died but someone was in deep thought

I forgot to clarify that the residents were in the living room and Gomadamus laid in the sofa were Mitsune usually passes out for drinking too much. Motoko sensed something strange about Gomadamus, as if she sensed him when she was younger.

'This man.. I think I've met him before.. or at least I think I did" Motoko couldn't quite place it but she decided to think about it later

"Why does he have purple hair?" asked Suu

...EH!!!!!!?

The residents haven't noticed it before so they took a closer look. Gomadamus's hair is indeed dark purple.

"But when I picked him up his hair was black!" Shinobu said very surprised

"That's odd"

"Maybe his hair changed colors!" said Suu

"I don't think you change the color of your hair unless you go to a beauty parlor and for what I know he has never been to one before" Keitaro said to Suu

The residents suspect something alright, especially Motoko. But in an instant Gomadamus got up surprising the residents, he stretched and slowly stood up from the couch. The residents watched in awe at Gomadamus's height, he was taller than anyone and could almost reach the roof of the living room

"Gom?" he said looking at the residents

"Uh.. I don't have any gum but good afternoon I'm the manager of this inn Keitaro Urashima and I believe you met the girls before"

Gomadamus looked around and saw the scary mean girl

"G-GOM! GOM!!!" he jumped up and hid behind Keitaro

"W-wha-what's wrong?!" Keitaro was surprised to see the very tall man cowering in fear but when he pointed at Naru he began to chuckle

'Ohh, hehe any man could get scared of her'

"Why is he pointing at me?"

"He's scared of you Naru hehehe" Keitaro chuckled

"What's so funny!?" she shouted and this time Keitaro went behind Gomadamus

"Wow you are very tall, you can make an excellent target dummy" Shinobu said

"Gom?"

'Wow he looks very handsome plus his physique is great' Mitsune looked at Gomadamus with dreamy eyes and obviously he's hot because he's the damn prince of the Underworld

Gom looked at Shinobu and walked towards her

"U-um.. what?" Gom couldn't quite figure it out but this little girl looked familiar to him but he also felt that he needed to protect her of something

"Gom" he pointed Shinobu

"Uh I can't understand you"

"Why is he only saying gom, is he broken?" Suu poked Gomadamus several times

"Well he landed pretty hard earlier but anyways sir" Keitaro got in front of Gomadamus

"I forgot to ask your name"

".... Gom"

"Huh?"

"Gom"

"Gom?

"Gom"

"Really?"

"Gom"

"Gom?"

"Gom"

"HIS NAME IS GOM!!!!" Naru couldn't handle it anymore and both Keitaro and Gomadamus hid behind Shinobu

"Naru calm down why are you so stressed lately?" Mitsune asked

"Maybe because I was sent up the sky AND ALMOST FELL TO A TRAGIC DEATH!!!"

"TAKE A DAMN CHILL PILL!!" Mitsune yell

"Guys relax!! anyways Gom do you know where you live?"

"..."

"Gom?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a no, do you know anyone that could take you in?"

"..."

"... This is a problem"

"I believe he has amnesia" Motoko said

"Probably, we don't know for sure"

* * *

"This is bad" Samael began to do calculations in his pad

"Wow, the little chaos that Gomadamus ensured" Diana practically has some kind of passion with chaos

"This is not good!! the stacks of paperwork is probably piling up in my office by now" Maito was practically crying

"I knew it, I knew this would happen we need to act now before it is too late" Vega said

"We can do nothing" Ramadus said and the others looked at him

"I know having Gomadamus in Earth is risky but have you noticed a change in him?"

"His hair is purple so what?" Vega said, very annoyed

"Not only that, but Gomadamus is not a demon anymore"

"What do you mean?" Maito was curious. Ramadus stood up and turned around, as I had said before the Council controls all living things and behind Ramadus was the image of Earth so he looked deeply at it and said

"Gomadamus is now a Dark Angel"

"WHAT!!?"

"BUT HOW!!?"

"POURQUOI!!?!?"

"THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!!!"

"Yes it is true, when Gomadamus opposed his father, that changed him completely but he doesn't know it yet that's why I told all of you to take this into consideration"

They were all about to yell but then

"AND SO HELP ME IF EITHER ONE OF YOU RAISES YOUR VOICES I SHALL RIP OFF YOUR MOUTHS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR (BEEP)!!!!"

Wow even I get scared sometimes

"Now then, Gomadamus's memories had been swept away by his father but his powers are still intact but at the same time he doesn't remember how to use them, so that doesn't make him harmful"

"But what if he turns back into a demon?" Vega said

"As long as Gomadamus sees the good in the world and not the bad because that was the reason why he was eager to destroy the world"

"You're saying that as long as Gomadamus keeps seeing good will, we won't have a problem?" Maito said

"My word!! the number turned down into a 49.90% this is almost good"

"Eventually Gomadamus will slowly turn into an Angel and because he feels like an Angel he needs to protect liitle Shinobu" Ramadus said

"Protect Shinobu!? she already has a Guardian Angel" Vega said

"Who is her Guradian Angel?"

"His name is Camael, he's one of my best alongside with Ark who is an Archangel"

"Well, send out a message for Camael and tell him about our little situation"

"But what about Gomadamus? who is going to watch him?" Maito said

"I know the person for the job" Vega said. (sigh) Well I can't say I'm going to miss you humans.

* * *

"There seems to be nothing wrong with him, he's as healthy as a horse" checked out Gomadamus for any fatal injury to the head

"Although amnesia might be the cause of this I can't seem to figure out what caused him to get amnesia I need to run more tests but for now.. Gom, need lots of rest"

"So does that mean he needs to stay at the inn?" Keitaro said and alongside of him were Naru, Shinobu, and Haruka

"For the time being or when his memories return"

"I see well thanks doc"

"Be back here in the next 2 weeks and-"

"Two weeks!?" Naru said "Another man in the inn for TWO WHOLE WEEKS"

"I'm sorry m'am but there is no other way"

"Calm down Naru you're making a scene" Haruka said to the girl

"And I dragged Gom in the inn so I should take full responsability of him" Shinobu said

"C'mon Shinobu we are all here to help too" Keitaro said

"Yes, _right Naru?_" Haruka glared at Naru

"Fine he can stay but if he tries anything"

"I don't think that a person with amnesia could know the meaning of perversion right Gom?" said to Gom

"... Gom?"

"Hmm and perhaps the lot of you should teach Gom how to speak, until next time"

The group finally arrived to the inn from the nearby hospital. Keitaro showed the room Gom can sleep in but he can't seem to get Gomadamus out of Shinobu's side

"Maybe he feels very greatful about Shinobu rescuing him" Keitaro said with a goofy smile

"Yeah, or he's a pedophile" Naru said

"I guess I could find a sleeping bag on the storage room, I don't mind" Shinobu said

"Alright but I will keep listening to what might go on in there so" Motoko pointed her sword towards Gomadamus's face

"Don't try anything or you will regret it" Gom just stared at her sword until she took it down

"...gom"

* * *

Everyone was asleep Shinobu was on her bed while Gomadamus was on the floor until he heard something, a static. It was Shinobu's t.v. that somehow turned on by itself, Shinobu then woke up

"Gom.. don't turn on the t.v." she grabbed her remote that was near her bed and shut it down but it turned back again

"Gom I said don't turn it on" Gomadamus was staring at her and she pushed the power button but this time it didn't turn off

"... what's going on?" it then showed a well and something crawling out of it

"Oh no, no, no, no" she got up and went towards Gomadamus

"Gom what is that?!"

"Gom?"

Both of them were nervous at first, then creeped out and now scared as the creature came out of the television slowly got up and then

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!"

They both yelled

"... What the hell are you idiots yelling about?" the creature only had a white long dress and very long dark hair that covered most of it's face except it's left eye

"Seriously that damn well is not necessary this is the third time I fell on that stupid thing" the creature was drying it's hair, it had very pale skin long nails and it's eyes were a pale purple, it also had a very long scythe

"Who-who-who are y y y "

"Are you going to stutter all day or are you going to ask who I am?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Death and as of now I shall watch over you and Gomadamus"

".... WWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!"


End file.
